Dua Sisi
by J.Jens
Summary: Berkedok melindungi, ia dapat berubah jadi sosok yang menghancurkan hidup siapapun termasuk dirimu. Untuk #SHDL2017. Plot cerita oleh Andromeda Arundhati


_Berkedok melindungi, ia dapat berubah jadi sosok yang menghancurkan hidup siapapun termasuk dirimu._

 **...**

 **...**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** _Standar warning_. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan _fanfic_ ini.

 _Pairing_ : Sasuke & Hinata. **Genre** : Misteri, _Gore_ & Roman. **Rating :** T. **Untuk #SHDL2017.**

 **Dua Sisi © J.J**

 **Plot cerita oleh Andromeda_Arundhati**

 **...**

 **Dua Sisi**

 **...**

 **...**

Aku melihatnya; duduk sambil menitikkan airmata. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menungguku, aku bahkan takut jika ia selalu menantiku.

Orang sialan itu buatku tak mampu gapai gadis itu. Bisakah ... bisakah sebentar saja ia tidak muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya? Melindungiku, katanya? Ia malah menjauhkanku untuk dapat bersatu dengan orang paling kucinta.

Hal itu secara tidak langsung juga hancurkan segalanya ... wanita itu, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Uchiha?" tanya polisi itu padaku. Kubalas dengan anggukkan kepala tanpa kata. Kaupikir aku pernah baik? Tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah baik. "Kalau begitu cukup sampai di sini saja."

Aku bangkit tanpa ucap terimakasih. Segera saja aku jalan cepat menuju tempat di mana gadis itu duduk. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Ini harus segera berakhir. Aku tidak ingin seseorang terus menggangguku. Hinata, aku butuh bantuanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga! Ini kamu, Sasuke?" Ino teriak kaget. Ujung telunjuknya coba sentuh Sasuke, sayangnya, Sasuke segera menepis kasar.

"Sakit, tau!" Ino mengumpat sambil mengelus tangannya yang sakit karena Sasuke. "Galakmu itu makin mengerikan!"

"Berisik," Sasuke mendesis. "Menjauh dariku!"

Ino senewen. "Iya, iya. Kamu galak persis seperti nenekku."

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke sekilas. Ia lihat pemuda itu tampaknya masih sama seperti dulu waktu mereka kuliah. Shikamaru kenal betul bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah suka dengan keramaian. Jadi kejutan yang menarik bagi si Nara; Sasuke ikut datang ke acara reuni ini.

Setelah diganggu Ino, Sasuke pilih duduk paling ujung. Rambut tipis pada dagunya adalah bukti ketidakpedulian lelaki itu pada wajah aristokrat yang dimiliki; ia tidak cukur jenggotnya. Tapi tetap saja, tampan adalah identitas mutlak bagi Sasuke. Sakura bahkan bilang Sasuke lebih seksi dengan jenggot tipis itu.

Ino dan Sasuke bersama dengan Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Sakura, dan Sai sedang reunian dan berkumpul di ruang khusus bagi para almuni klub pecinta alam Universitas Tokyo. Mereka telah lulus 10 tahun yang lalu dan kesempatan langka berkumpul bersama teman-teman seangkatan itu buat Shikamaru, pemimpin sekaligus orang paling malas dalam kelompoknya, mengutarakan ide cemerlang untuk mengadakan acara pendakian gunung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Shino?" Tenten yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan Shino berujar ragu. "Maksudku, gunung Asama baru aja meletus, lho. Bisa aja racun bau belerangnya itu masih ada."

"Hei, Tenten, lama enggak ketemu kenapa nyalimu jadi ciut?" Naruto menimpal. "Asama pasti aman untuk didaki. Kalau enggak, Shino pasti enggak akan kasih ide itu."

"Kamu tahu kan kalau gunung aktif bisa jadi berbahaya untuk didaki kapan aja? Kamu enggak lihat berita?" Sakura coba bela Tenten. Meski dulu perempuan itu aktif memanjat gunung, tentu saja sekarang tak lagi sejak ia memutuskan untuk masuk dunia modeling.

"Tidak apa-apa," Shino menyahut. "Status terakhir dari situasi gunung Asama berada pada level 1 jadi aman untuk diadakan pendakian."

"Oke," Shikamaru ambil alih diskusi, "kita akan ke Asama 3 hari lagi. Persiapkan dengan baik fisik dan perbekalan. Aku—"

"Permisi," suara lain menghentikan ucapan Shikamaru, "Maaf, aku terlambat. Apakah sudah selesai?"

"Waaa! Pengantin baru kita datang!" Ino tiba-tiba teriak histeris. "Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Otsusuki! Astaga, aku iri banget sama kalian!"

"Kamu belum telat, Nyonya," Sakura berdiri dan langsung gamit lengan wanita yang baru saja masuk ruang itu. "Kamu ikut pendakian, kan, Hinata? Yes! Pasti akan tambah seru!" Gadis musim semi itu begitu antusias salah satu sahabat baiknya yang baru saja menikah 3 minggu yang lalu memutuskan untuk ikut pendakian.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu sambil menunduk. Kebiasaan wanita itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Oke, kalau begitu ini daftar yang harus kalian bawa saat berangkat nanti." Shikamaru menyerahkan catatan-catatan penting yang harus dibawa.

Sai yang mengernyit ketika lihat ada beberapa alat aneh dalam perbekalannya. "Kayu bakar? Sake? Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru? Kau tahu kalau pendaki gunung Asama tidak diizinkan untuk membangun tenda radius kurang dari 4 km. Kita tidak akan ada acara kemah dan mabuk bersama, kan?"

"Kita akan menginap 3 hari 2 malam," koreksi Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa kita enggak nginap di pondok pemandian air panasnya aja, sih? Kamu nakut-nakutin kita!" Sakura pasang wajah senderut.

"Justru itu, apa kalian tidak mau merasakan sensasi menginap di gunung paling aktif di Jepang?" Shikamaru berkata. Ada nada bujukan terselip di dalamnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 pasang mata yang saling berpandangan.

Sejak pertama kali Hinata masuk ruangan, Sasuke tak pernah lepas pandangi wanita yang nyaris seumur hidupnya ia cintai. Takdir sedikit kejam, atau malah sebaliknya? Hinata dipersunting oleh Toneri, pemuda kaya pemilik klinik perawatan kulit terkemuka di Jepang. Meski Sasuke tak kalah kaya karena memiliki beberapa pusat perbelanjaan bagi kaum perlente, tetap saja Sasuke paham akan pilihan Hinata. Namun ia bisa apa? Meski kenyataan buat Sasuke harus jauh dari Hinata, hatinya tak sanggup bohong. Hatinya terikat pada Hinata sejak dulu, saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Kau akhirnya datang, Sasuke," Hinata berujar sembari duduk di depan kursi Sasuke. Mereka terpisahkan oleh meja bundar tempat rapat sering dilakukan.

Lihat, ada semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi pemuda itu. "Hn." Sasuke mengutuk jantungnya yang tak berhenti menggila dari tadi. "Karena ada kau," gumamnya lagi.

Hinata gigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Semburat merah tadi menular pada wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sialan! Umpatan itu keluar dalam kepala Sasuke. Setelah sekian tahun ia menjauhkan diri dari orang banyak, kini ia justru berada dalam lingkungan orang-orang cerewet. 2 jam yang lalu Naruto dan dirinya disibukkan dengan tas ransel. Yang paling sebal adalah tas para perempuan seolah tak ada habisnya. Mereka seperti akan pindah ke planet lain. Naruto bahkan tak bisa tahan dengan beban yang ditanggung; menaikkan tas-tas ke mobil bak terbuka. Banyak sekali tas yang harus dibawa padahal jumlah rombongan hanya 13 orang.

"Kita akan mengungsi, Sasuke," Naruto mulai terengah-engah. Padahal pendakian masih berjam-jam lagi. "Perempuan-perempuan itu bukannya makin simpel, malah makin sinting."

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi sekenanya. Ia memang tidak suka banyak bicara. Ada pengalaman buruk di masa lalunya.

"Sasuke," suara Naruto berubah pelan; pertanda bila ia serius. "Aku tahu kamu makin jauh dari teman-temanmu."

"Kau berisik, Naruto."

"Dengar, aku peduli padamu. Paman Fugaku—"

"Jangan sebut nama lelaki brengsek itu, apa kau paham?!" Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Aku paham. Aku bicara soal dirimu! Aku cemas padamu! Sejak kejadian meninggalnya Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, kamu berubah. Jangan salahkan dirimu, Sasuke. Orang jahat yang tega membunuh mereka."

"Kubilang diam!" teriak Sasuke. Kali ini suara lebih dalam, tajam, dan mengerikan.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke memang mengalami kejadian pahit ketika ia kecil. Sebagai anak tunggal keluarga terpandang Uchiha, Sasuke seharusnya hidup bahagia dengan kemewahan yang dimiliki orangtua. Nyatanya tidak begitu. Kesempurnaan yang dituntut oleh Fugaku, membuat lelaki tua itu tega menghajar putranya agar mampu membawa nama Uchiha semakin melambung. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Sering Sasuke dengar ayahnya mengumpat pada ibunya sebagai orang tidak berguna.

Sasuke kecil tidak sebahagia itu.

Nahasnya, saat Sasuke berusia 10 tahun, Fugaku ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah. Luka tusukan tepat pada jantungnya membuat Fugaku menemui ajal dengan cepat dengan mata melotot di atas tempat tidur. Mikoto tak jauh beda. Jasadnya ditemukan tergeletak tak jauh dari Fugaku. Luka pada perut dan lehernya pasti menyiksa wanita itu menuju kematian.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke berubah jadi lebih pendiam, dingin, dan anti sosial.

Sampai sekarang.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan, kenapa masih cerewet dengan bangkai yang sudah lama busuk, hah?!"

Naruto tampak syok lihat perubahan emosi Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan semarang itu.

Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk mengumpulkan perbekalan cadangan ke dalam minibus tidak jauh dari mobil _pick up_ , begitu dengar suara teriakan Sasuke langsung tergopoh-gopoh datang. Dari bawah mobil, Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke cukup kencang. "Kumohon, jangan lagi," bisik Hinata.

Sasuke yang sadar Hinata berada dekat dengannya, terkejut. Matanya membola, sesaat kemudian, wajah lelaki itu terlihat pucat. "Hinata," ujarnya terbata. "Apa yang ... Aku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hei," Naruto memanggil, agak ragu sebetulnya karena amarah Sasuke yang tidak biasa tadi, "Sasuke, kamu oke, kan? Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku ...," Sasuke tidak yakin dengan dirinya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kilasan memori kematian kedua orang tuanya kembali datang. Ketika polisi menanyai Sasuke, anak kecil itu bahkan tak mampu berbicara. Ia mengalami trauma hebat hingga tidak sanggup berbicara selama lebih dari 2 bulan paska kematian orangtuanya.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Toneri adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Bahkan sampai sekarang pelaku pembunuhan itu belum tertangkap. Persidangan juga ditutup karena sudah terlalu lama. Mereka bertiga sangat paham kejadian tragis yang menimpa sahabat baiknya itu.

Sasuke pejam mata sesaat, menarik napas panjang lalu menghela, "Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya pada Naruto. Ia tidak ingin hubungan baik dengan Naruto jadi rusak hanya karena masa lalu.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Bantu aku!" Kiba memanggil. "Sakura sepertinya memidahkan isi rumahnya kemari."

Bersamaan, kedua lelaki yang dipanggil lagi-lagi mengembuskan napas lelah. "Ini sepertinya jadi lebih berat gara-gara lama enggak naik gunung," Naruto menggerutu pelan.

"Kau benar," Sasuke menyetujui. "Rasanya lelah."

Hinata terkikik melihat dua lelaki itu mengobrol. Sasuke sepertinya sudah membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesungguhnya perjalanan menggunakan _shinkansen_ jauh lebih cepat—meski nantinya harus menggunakan bus lagi untuk sampai di titik awal pendakian—dibanding harus menyewa minibus. Meski bukan menyewa, tapi ongkos bensin tetap saja seharga menyewa mobil. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Karuizawa tanpa kereta memakan waktu lebih lama.

Sejak masuk pintu tol, kemacetan sudah menyambut mereka. "Hei, _Pig_ , kamu bawa apa? Aku lapar!" Sakura mulai merengek.

"Kamu model tapi makanmu banyak," Ino yang merasa dipanggil berkomentar.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura menjawab enteng seolah lemak yang mulai menumpuk di tulang femurnya masih dalam kondisi normal sebagai seorang model.

"Bersikaplah anggun seperti Hinata. Aku enggak heran kalau Toneri bisa klepek-klepek sama dia," Ino melanjutkan, "Jangan makan terus. Naruto pacarmu itu lama-lama bisa enggak tahan, lho."

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku! Aku udah jadi anak pendiam sedari tadi," kata Naruto. "Lagipula, aku enggak akan pernah ninggalin Sakura. Susah ngrebut hatinya dari si brengsek Uchiha itu."

"Berisik sekali mereka, ya, Sayang," Sai yang duduk di samping Ino—pacarnya—ikut menimpal. "Aku bisa menjahit mulut mereka kalau itu maumu."

Sai adalah dokter bedah kondang. Kelebihannya jelas tangannya yang lihai mampu merobek organ apapun dengan sangat rapi. Sayangnya, kata-katanya yang terkesan polos—apa adanya—kadang berakibat fatal bagi pendengarnya.

Ino belai lembut lengan Sai. "Boleh juga. Mereka jadi berisik kalau laper."

"Kalian jangan menyerah begitu! Harus semangat meski usia tak lagi muda!" semangat Rock Lee tidak pernah berkurang. Selalu saja begitu.

"Woi, Rock Lee," Kiba menyahut, "kudengar kamu belum ada pacar? Ingat, usiamu tak lagi muda."

Rock Lee yang dengar itu langsung diam. Sesaat ia pandang Toneri dan Hinata, satu-satunya pasangan yang telah menikah. "Aku masih ingin sendiri," suara Lee terdengar suram.

"Hei, Hinata." Itu Sakura. "Pengantin baru gimana rasa malam pertamanya?"

Toneri yang baru meneguk air mineral dari botol minum langsung tersedak. Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam. Kaleng minuman Sasuke jatuh dan sontak bunyi berisik semakin riuh.

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih, Sasuke? Dari tadi pagi eror terus!" Tenten mengomel.

"Sudahlah Tenten, Sasuke apa pernah waras? Dia itu kan memang paling aneh," sahut Neji.

Sai berkomentar, "Sepertinya Sasuke patah hati gara-gara Hinata lebih memilih Toneri daripada dirinya." Senyum seringai muncul dari bibir Sai. "Iya, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia sibuk membersihkan tumpahan minuman kaleng.

"Abaikan Sai. Kamu tahu omongannya brengsek," gumam Naruto yang turut bantu Sasuke mengelap tumpahan air minumnya.

Naruto tahu kalau sahabatnya ini menaruh hati pada Hinata sejak kecil. Dengar komentar Sai, hati Naruto ikut panas. Ketika lelaki pirang itu dapat informasi pernikahan Toneri dan Hinata, hal pertama yang singgah di pikirannya adalah perasaan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke masih ada rasa dengan perempuan itu.

Canda-tawa mereka terus berlangsung selama perjalanan panjang 3 jam dalam minibus.

Memasuki Karuizawa, suasana sangat kontras dengan padatnya Tokyo. Minibus berhenti di Asama- _sansou_ , bangunan gubuk yang menawan dengan pemandian air panas. Sakura sudah koar-koar ingin mandi di sana seusai mendaki. Naruto dan perempuan lain setuju. Shikamaru sebagai pemimpin hanya bisa menghela napas. Perempuan itu beda sekali dengan dulu saat aktif jadi pendaki zaman kuliah. Makin berisik dan merepotkan.

Setelah menurunkan tas ransel dari mobil bak terbuka dan memberikan ke pemilik-pemiliknya, Sasuke menemukan sesuatu terselip di kantung karet tasnya. Secarik kertas berisi pesan singkat tanpa nama pengirim.

Pesan singkat itu berisi permintaan pada Sasuke agar bertemu dengan pengirim surat pada malam kedua acara _kemping_.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke pelan. Sasuke lantas buang pesan itu ke dalam tasnya kemudian berlari kecil menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah jalan dulu.

"Cepat, Sasuke, bentar lagi gelap!" Kiba teriak.

Tiga jam sebelum matahari terbenam, mereka harus segera tiba di tempat di mana peta Asama berada. Ini sangat penting mengingat pada tanda itu keterangan aktivitas gunung Asama dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. Info Shino sangat penting. Jika status gunung Asama naik level, Shikamaru dan Shino bisa-bisa diganyang massa karena batal mendaki dan membuat sekelompok orang cerewet bawa beban berat. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dan menemukan tanda itu, Shikamaru dan Shino dapat bernapas lega lantaran penanda aktivitas gunung Asama masih menunjukkan bahwa gunung itu masih diperkenankan untuk diadakan pendakian.

"Sayaaang!" Ino merapal mantra. Kode panggilan itu pertanda Sai harus bekerja ekstra keras bawa beban tak hanya miliknya tapi juga Ino. Kadang pacar cantiknya bisa jadi menyebalkan.

"Ya?" Sai menyahut.

"Aku capek."

"Narutooo, aku juga capek." Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sabar, ya, Sakura!" Naruto menenangkan. "Kita akan istirahat satu jam lagi."

"Lee, kurasa kamu beruntung enggak punya pacar. Enggak perlu repot bawa ini-itu yang bukan punyamu."

Lee hanya diam. Matanya malah tertuju pada Sasuke yang sibuk baca sesuatu di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melintasi jalanan hutan, mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan—lebih tepatnya seperti pintu gerbang—menyerupai kuil bertuliskan _Torii_. Jejak jalan menyabang.

"Guys! Kita belok ke kanan. Tenda akan didirikan di sekitar air terjun Fudoutaki," Shikamaru beri perintah. Setelah mengisi energi, mereka kembali mendaki.

"Hati-hati dengan jurang di samping kanan kalian! Kelihatannya semakin curam sejak terakhir kita mendaki," Neji memperingatkan regunya.

Hamparan rumput bambu yang rendah menjadi teman mereka selama perjalanan menuju tempat kemah dekat air terjun. Setelah satu jam memanjat, kuil—bangunan serupa pintu gerbang kuil—kedua tampak. Di sanalah air terjun terlihat. Air yang turun cukup deras. Akhir musim gugur suhu turun drastis tapi air terjun itu masih saja memukau seperti dulu.

Mereka menemukan tempat perkemahan tidak jauh dari air terjun. Setelah kemah-kemah didirikan, beberapa perempuan memasak untuk makan malam, dan lelaki membuat api unggun, selanjutnya mereka melakukan ritual minum sake.

Pada sesi itu, mereka saling menghangatkan diri dalam diam.

"Kapan terkahir kali kita ke sini, Sayang?" Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sai bergumam.

"11 tahun yang lalu mungkin?" jawab Sai tidak yakin.

"Kukira segitu. Saat itu Sasuke dekat sekali dengan Hinata, 'kan?" Naruto setengah mabuk berkomentar. "Eh sekarang malah sama Toneri."

Hinata dan Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Mereka sibuk dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Toneri yang duduk di sebelah Hinata langsung meraih telapak tangan istrinya dan meremas pelan. "Itu kan dulu. Sekarang Hinata adalah milikku." Toneri menoleh dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada istrinya.

Hinata hanya balas remasan tangan Toneri tanpa berani memandang kemanapun; hanya menunduk.

"Saking dekatnya Hinata sama Sasuke, Hinata bahkan melanjutkan kuliahnya di kedokteran untuk menyusul Sasuke, kan?" Tenten melanjutkan. "Sasuke itu keren. Dokter sekaligus pengusaha."

"Iya. Kudengar Hinata sekarang seorang psikiater sekarang?" itu Ino.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan bahas istriku lagi. Kasihan dia." Toneri menjeda. "Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? Lama sekali aku tidak dengar kabarmu?"

Sasuke yang sudah minum sake pada gelas keduanya berhenti sejenak. "Aku baik." Lalu ia diam lagi.

"Seperti Sasuke biasanya," Naruto berkelakar.

Malam semakin larut. Jam digital pada pergelangan tangan Shikamaru menunjuk pukul setengah 9 malam.

"Ada yang ingin sampai ke puncak kawah gunung Maekake?" tawar Neji tiba-tiba. Ia ingin lihat pemandangan Jepang dari puncak Asama di malam hari.

"Aku ikut!" Sakura langsung berdiri. "Apakah Pak Maeda masih di Kazankan? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya!"

"Kau ingin numpang makan kan?" itu Ino.

"Semoga beliau belum tidur saja. Ini sudah malam, sih." Tenten berdiri. Ia juga ingin ikut menikmati pemandangan Jepang dari gunung.

"Kalian hati-hati!" Toneri berkata. "Sake bisa bikin kalian tersesat. Neji, Lee, Sai, awasi para perempuan."

"Iya, iya ...," jawab Lee.

"Kurasa kita harus tidur, ya, _Honey_." Toneri berkata pada Hinata. Wanita itu dari tadi sibuk membereskan gelas-gelas kecil yang digunakan untuk minum sake. Toneri suka pada sosok wanita Hyuuga itu. Segala sikap Hinata sangat cocok dijadikan panutan kaum hawa. Secara reflek, Toneri ikut memunguti sampah camilan dan membuangnya ke kantong plastik. Bagaimanapun, kebersihan gunung adalah utama. Mereka telah belajar soal lingkungan hidup dan anti terhadap para pendaki bodoh yang buang sampah sembarangan.

Hinata tatap suaminya. Toneri selalu baik terhadapnya. Tak pernah sekalipun lelaki itu berbuat kasar. Bahkan suaminya itu tahu jika Hinata bersedia menikahinya karena paksaan. Toneri pernah bilang kalau lelaki itu mau menunggunya. Hal itu jelas meresahkan hati Hinata. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan perasaannya pada Sasuke akan sirna.

Ini rumit. Seandainya tidak ada hal itu, semua pasti akan sangat jelas. Tidak ada yang tersakiti.

Sakura, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Lee, Tenten dan Neji memutuskan untuk berangkat. Sedangkan Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Toneri memilih untuk tinggal.

"Kamu enggak ngajak Sasuke, Lee?" Toneri bertanya pada Rock Lee.

"Dia kayaknya pergi tidur abis minum sake tadi."

Padahal Sasuke sedang berpikir di dalam tenda. Ia lagi-lagi menemukan pesan misterius yang memintanya untuk bertemu di barang bawaan. _Sialan! Siapa kau sebenarnya?_ Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan itu lagi. Nama Hinata ada di dalamnya. Pikirannya kalut; kepalanya jadi terasa pusing.

Malam pekat dan suhu dingin semakin menyayat. Mata Sasuke yang terpejam lantas terbuka pelan. Ada gumam tidak jelas dari arah luar. Kiba dan Shino sepertinya sedang cakap-cakap. Shikamaru mungkin saja sudah tidur. Hinata dan Toneri, mungkin mereka sedang memadu cinta, memikirkan ini kepala Sasuke pusing lagi.

Mengabaikan rasa peningnya, Sasuke keluar tenda untuk menyegarkan diri.

Baru saja ia akan keluar area perkemahan, Shikamaru memanggil. "Kau terlihat seperti bukan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Lebih pendiam dan kasar. Kudengar kau sempat begitu pada Naruto sebelum berangkat."

"Jangan memedulikanku," tanggap Sasuke lalu terus berjalan ke arah jalan setapak menuju air terjun.

Shikamaru memicing. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sasuke!"

"Kubilang ini bukan urusanmu. Jangan ganggu aku."

Shikamaru menghela napas lihat punggung Sasuke menghilang ditelan malam. "Merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu datang lebih awal, Sas."

"Jadi kau yang menulis surat ini, Lee? Apa maksudmu?"

Lee diam-diam keluar dari rombongan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ya, lelaki itu yang telah meninggalkan pesan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kamu suka sama Hinata. Tapi yang udah kamu lakuin ke dia itu menyakitkan!" bentak Lee. "Aku tahu dari pertemuan reuni itu matamu selalu lihat Hinata. Dia udah nikah. Udah bahagia!"

"Kau kenapa memikirkan masalah orang lain, huh?!"

"Jangan nantangin aku. Aku udah curiga ada yang enggak beres sama otakmu. Kamu nyia-nyiain Hinata tanpa alasan jelas—"

"Kau suka padanya, Lee?" Sasuke memicing curiga sedangkan Lee tidak ada niat jawab. "Bicara padaku!"

"Ya, aku suka padanya. Tidak salah, 'kan?" Lee menanggapi. "Aku sadar sekarang Hinata udah bahagia sama Toneri. Kamu tahu kenapa aku pengin ketemu kamu? Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa kamu harus datang ke acara ini? Seorang Sasuke benci keramaian, orang-orang tahu itu. Sekarang, kamu ngagetin kami dengan ikut acara ini. Apa kamu rencanain sesuatu, huh?!" tuduh Lee telak.

"Jangan jadi sok tahu," Sasuke menimpal.

"Aku peringatin kamu. Jangan macem-macem. Aku bakalan awasin kamu terus," ancam Lee. "Aku juga enggak segan-segan kasar denganmu kalau perlu."

Setelah selesai, Lee pergi.

Sasuke geram. Apa salahnya ia keluar dari zona nyaman? Orang-orang pikir dirinya sudi beranjak dari tempat amannya? Tidak. Ini semua demi Hinata. Hinata yang memintanya! Kalau bukan karena wanita itu, ia tidak akan datang bahkan bila rektor mengundangnya sekalipun. Kata Hinata, ini demi kebaikannya. Cih! Shikamaru dan Lee sudah memojokkannya.

Pikiran Sasuke yang penuh membuat pusing kepalanya kembali datang.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke. "Jangan lagi." Kepala semakin pusing. Tangan-tangannya cengkram erat surai-surai ravennya. Sedikit jambakan, Sasuke berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang. Namun nyatanya tidak. Sesaat pandangannya mengabur, ia jatuh bersimpuh dan mengerang.

Di balik pohon cemara tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, Shikamaru mengawasi lelaki Uchiha itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Si Nara telah mengintainya sejak berada di perkemahan. Ia telah lihat percakapan antara Lee dan Sasuke. Sekarang, ia lihat Sasuke tengah berjuang melawan pusingnya. Sasuke sepertinya sangat kesakitan. Nyaris keluar dari tempat sembunnyi untuk tolong Sasuke, Shikamaru harus tahan keinginannya karena tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari arah yang berlawanan.

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Sasuke; meraih lalu memapahnya menuju salah satu batu yang cukup untuk Sasuke duduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke." Sakura tatap penuh cemas. "Kamu kenapa?"

Pusing di kepala Sasuke hilang perlahan. Pandangannya membaik. Ia berdeham sebentar. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan sentuh aku!" suara Sasuke lebih dingin.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura lirih.

Lelaki itu benci gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Pergi," hardiknya. "Aku muak melihatmu!"

"Kamu kasar banget!" Sakura terkejut. Kata-kata Sasuke tak pernah sekasar ini. Meski berlaku dingin, Sasuke biasanya akan pilih diam dan menganggapnya berisik. Itu saja. Tidak seperti ini.

"Apa karena waktu itu kamu marah padaku? Apa salah kalau aku masih cinta sama kamu?!" Sakura berteriak. "Susah payah aku pengin bisa lupain kamu!"

Lelaki raven di sampingnya hanya diam tanpa memandang Sakura. Perempuan itu merasa sakit hati tapi sekaligus cinta. Bohong bila sepenuhnya Sakura telah lupa dengan Sasuke dan pindah hati ke Naruto. Berapapun perasaan seorang perempuan, ia akan tetap setia pada sosok yang singgah lama dalam hati. Perasaan yang membodohi namun candu saat bersamaan.

"Kupikir aku bisa gantiin dia di hatimu. Sekarang dia udah nikah, Sas," lanjut Sakura. Konversasi itu berlangsung searah tanpa ada sedikitpun indikasi si raven balas. "Hinata udah bahagia."

Sasuke langsung tatap mata Sakura begitu gadis itu bilang nama Hinata. Sakura sudah menyentuh kata paling sensitif bagi Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, aku benci padamu? Pergi!"

"Sasuke!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau enyah dari sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!" Sasuke terhuyung. Tubuh Sakura berada pada posisi mencurigakan. Wanita itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ketika didekati, seutas harnes menjerat leher jenjang sang model. Lehernya patah sehingga wajahnya memutar tidak wajar ke arah belakang.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke berubah pelan. Tatapannya berubah horor. Darah gadis itu menetes pelan dari jeratan lehernya. Saat kewarasan kembali, Sasuke mendongak. Tebing ini tidak terlalu curam. Luka-luka pada tubuhnya diabaikan. Ia harus segera kembali ke atas dan beri tahu yang lain.

"Tolong!" teriak Sasuke panik. Dari atas semburat cahaya matahari mulai tampak. "Brengsek!" umpatnya setelah berkali-kali coba panggil teman-temannya. Sia-sia.

Kepalanya sakit. Sasuke merasa seseorang mendorongnya ke jurang semalam kemudian ia pingsan. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tahu orang itu. Ia tidak sempat menengok ke belakang apalagi suasana begitu gelap.

Dengan susah payah, ia merangkak naik. Beberapa bagian batu mudah sekali goyah. Hampir 5 meter menuju puncak jurang, ia lihat pantulan bayang seseorang. "Tolong aku!" Sasuke langsung bersuara. Tetapi bayangan itu langsung lenyap. Penampakannya jangkung, rambutnya tidak begitu meyakinkan Sasuke. _Tidak mungkin kan ia seorang perempuan?_ Ia berasumsi. Hatinya diliputi rasa ingin tahu sekaligus curiga. Sepertinya ada yang coba bunuh dirinya, atau malah menjebaknya? Atau jangan-jangan ...?! Ia tidak ingat memori sebelum ia jatuh. _Sialan!_

Sedikit rasa sesal muncul dalam benak Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di Tokyo dan tidak keluar dari zona amannya. Bukan karena Sasuke ingin jauh dari teman-temannya—lebih tepat adalah Hinata—tapi justru sebaliknya. Ia malah ingin melindungi orang yan ia cinta. Sikap dingin dan brengsek Sasuke yang sering muncul membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya pasti akan sakit hati dan menyerangnya balik, entah dengan kata-kata atau pun tindakan. Itu yang meningkatkan ketakutan Sasuke karena ia dengan segala hal yang tidak dimengerti akan balas perlakuan menyakitkan itu berkali-kali lipat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sejam ia mendaki dinding-dinding jurang terjal, akhirnya ia berhasil sampi ke perkemahan. Di sana ia menemukan Hinata berlari menghampiri dan langsung peluk lelaki itu. Wanita itu menangis kencang. "A-akhirnya, ya, Tuhan! Terimakasih, Tuhan." Ada gumam lirih dari bibir Hinata.

Perlakuan Hinata yang seperti itu terang saja membahagiakan Sasuke. Namun, mengapa gadis itu menangis? Lelaki itu merengkuh wanita itu semakin erat, coba beri ketenangan agar sesenggukkannya berhenti. "Aku di sini," hiburnya.

"Ino, Sai, Neji, dan yang lain ...," lirih Hinata, "Mereka hilang."

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

Setelah sedikit reda, Hinata melepas pelukannya lalu tatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang bengkak seperti ia telah menangis semalaman. "Setelah Neji dan yang lain turun dari puncak Maekake, Sakura dan dirimu hilang. Kami lalu berpencar. Namun tadi subuh, sebagian besar dari mereka malah tidak kembali. Kau tahu aku sangat panik saat kau hilang! Kau ke mana saja?! Aku bahkan sampai menyesal memintamu ikut acara ini," tangisnya kembali meledak dan Hinata lagi-lagi memeluk Sasuke.

Sadar bahwa wanita yang dipeluknya adalah istri orang lain, Sasuke segera menjauh. "Di mana suamimu?"

Hinata diam dalam tangisnya. Ia hanya menggeleng lalu menangis lagi. Pendakian ini bagai momok yang menghantuinya semalaman. Orang-orang raib bak ditelan gunung Asama yang dikenal mistis. Padahal mereka telah berpengalaman mendaki gunung ini.

"Hinata!" Naruto berlari dari arah jalan setapak masuk ke perkemahan. Begitu tahu wanita itu tidak sendiri, Naruto langsung melihat sosok lain dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kamu ... kembali?"

"Ya," Sasuke berujar. "Semalam ada seseorang yang mendorongku ke jurang. Dan aku menemukan Sakura berada di dasar jurang. Di sebelahku."

"Lalu di mana dia?!" tuntut Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Namun ia harus jujur tentang kondisi yang terjadi pada Sakura. "Dia tewas." Sasuke ambil jeda; di matanya terlihat ekspresi Hinata dan Naruto berubah horor. "Lehernya patah dan aku lihat ada harnes di lehernya. Ada yang sudah membunuh Sakura dan orang itu berusaha membunuhku juga."

"Bohong," Naruto bersuara pelan seakan kesadarannya baru saja tersedot habis. Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada suara berisik di arah jalan setapak.

Shikamaru dan Lee datang dari arah balik air terjun. Ia tergesa-gesa dan langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, kamu tahu di mana yang lain?" Naruto bertanya. Kondisi Shikamaru dan Lee juga tidak lebih baik. Naruto berantakan begitu juga yang lain. Dalam tim hanya tersisa Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Sedangkan anggota lain hilang.

"Ikut aku, Brengsek!" Si Nara langsung menggeret Sasuke secara paksa dan membawa Uchiha menuju lokasi sekitar 40 meter dari mereka berkumpul.

Hinata dan Tenten langsung menjerit begitu objek yang mereka datangi muncul. Semua wajah menampakkan ketakutan yang tak kalah dari objek di depannya.

Di sana, tergantung Toneri pada posisi paling mengerikan. Toneri tergantung di atas pohon cemara seperti orang yang disalib. Kakinya mengeluarkan darah yang mengering perlahan.

"Kau membunuhnya, Sasuke!" Lelaki jabrik hitam itu berkata telak. Satu kali pukulan mendarat pada pipi aristokrat milik Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat, Shikamaru meraih kembali kaos Sasuke yang sedikit koyak.

"Apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari bajuku!" Darah pada sudut bibir Sasuke mengalir. Lelaki itu berusaha berontak tetapi Shikamaru tidak tampak ingin mengendurkan cengkramannya.

"Aku melihatmu datang ke arah Toneri saat kami sibuk mencari Sakura." Nada suara Shikamaru begitu mengerikan. "Kupikir kalian akan bersama-sama mencari Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" Ten-ten yang semula diam langsung bersuara. Neji yang tak junjung kembali buat perempuan itu risau. "Bukankah Toneri bersama dengan Hinata semalam?"

"Tidak. Aku berpisah dengan Toneri di hutan sebelah timur air terjun." Hinata bingung. Sasuke mendatangi Toneri? Ada yang tidak beres sepertinya. Mata Sasuke juga menunjukkan kebingungan dan hal itu sudah cukup menjadi pertanda bagi Hinata.

"Entah dari arah mana, aku melihat Sasuke mendatangi Toneri. Aku hanya sempat melihat itu. Kau orang terakhir yang bersama Toneri. Dan lihat pada kuku Toneri, rambut berwarna raven. Itu jelas milikmu. Kalian pasti berkelahi dan Toneri sempat menjambak rambutmu." Shikamaru adalah pengamat luar biasa.

"Bukan aku!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian semalam. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memutar kembali memorinya. Efek jatuh ke jurang mulai muncul.

"Kau tahu, ada yang aneh denganmu, Uchiha." Shikamaru mendesis. "Dan beritahu kami siapa itu Itachi? Aku sempat dengar kau mengenalkan dirimu sebagai Itachi pada Toneri semalam. Kau ... siapa dirimu?" Shikamaru langsung mengeratkan tangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mengempas tangan Shikamaru. Ia memandang rekan tim tersisa. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali maksudmu, Brengsek! Aku bahkan terjatuh ke jurang!"

"Aku yang menjatuhkanmu," Lee berujar pelan.

Semua orang langsung memandang Lee begitu lelaki itu mengaku.

"Kamu gila, Lee!" Naruto langsung menubruk Lee. "Jangan-jangan kamu juga yang bunuh Sakura, mengakulah!"

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Kamu marah dengan orang yang salah," Lee berkata tajam. "Sasuke yang seharusnya kamu salahkan."

Naruto menatap Lee tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke yang bunuh Sakura."

"Mustahil!" lirih Naruto. Tidak mungkin sahabatnya membunuh seseorang. "Dasar penipu!"

Naruto hendak meninju Lee, untungnya gerakan Lee yang lincah mampu menghindari bogem mentah milik Naruto.

"Aku berusaha melindungi diri!" Lee membela. "Dia juga berusaha membunuhku setelah mencekik Sakura dengan harnes."

"Tahu darimana kau jika leher Sakura terlilit harnes?" Sasuke terkejut Lee berkomentar demikian.

"Oh, _come on!_ Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku udah bilang kan kalau aku bakalan awasin kamu! Kamu cekik Sakura setelah semalam kita ketemu di dasar puncak kawah. Aku memergokimu saat kamu jatuhin Sakura ke jurang. Dan aku berusaha melindungi diriku dari orang gila sepertimu."

Sasuke ingat ketika ia lihat Sakura menghampirinya. Setelah itu kepalanya pusing dan Sakura hendak menolongnya. Ia juga ingat bahwa ia sempat berkata kasar pada perempuan itu. Itu dilakukan karena kepalanya semakin pusing setiap detiknya. Di dalam pikirannya, ia ingin segera menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang dapat segera menolongnya. Rasa pusing adalah pertanda buruk bagi Sasuke dan Hinata tahu itu.

Mata Sasuke langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang diam. Perempuan itu jelas tampak kaget lihat mayat suaminya mati secara tidak wajar. Namun Sasuke tahu, hati Hinata seutuhnya milik Sasuke. Hinata tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Apapun yang ada dalam diri Sasuke, Hinata adalah orang yang tahu kondisi Sasuke.

"Siapa Itachi, Sas?" tuntut Shikamaru.

Lee menatap Sasuke penuh benci. "Dasar pembunuh!"

"Kamu ...," Naruto brutal. "Kamu bunuh dia!" Naruto menyerang Sasuke. Hinata sigap dan langsung berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Minggir!" ancam Naruto.

"Tidak!" Hinata bertahan. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak salah. Harus ada yang tahu soal Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, Hinata. Sungguh." Sasuke melantur. "Aku tidak membunuh mereka. Tolong aku. Percaya padaku." Mata Sasuke tidak fokus. Kepala pusing itu menyerang lagi. "Hinata, tolong aku. Kepalaku ...,"

Hinata sigap memegang tubuh Sasuke yang merosot.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, lihat aku! Kau harus tetap di sini! Jangan izinkan! Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menolongmu."

Suara Hinata mendengung. Kepala Sasuke sakit.

 _Aku harus menggantikanmu._

 _Tidak!_

 _Kau disudutkan, bodoh!_

 _Tidak boleh!_

 _Aku harus melindungimu! Kau akan mati jika aku mengabaikanmu! Apa kau ingat ayah brengsekmu dan ibumu yang tidak berguna? Mereka mati di tanganmu._

 _Bukan aku yang bunuh mereka. Kau. Kau yang melakukannya._

 _Kau yang menciptakanku. Kau menginginkanku._

 _Tidak, enyah dari diriku!_

 _Izinkan aku muncul!_

 _Tidak!_

Pandangan Sasuke gelap. Ia pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat. Hinata berada di luar kantor. Perempuan itu menangis pelan. Kelelahan dan perasaan syok jelas masih menyisa di sana. Setelah Sasuke sadar, mereka memeriksa lelaki itu terkait serangkaian pembunuhan tragis yang terjadi di gunung Asama.

Selain suaminya dan Sakura, polisi menemukan jenasah yang lain tidak jauh dari sekitar tempat mereka bangun tenda. Ino dan Sai dalam kondisi tak kalah mengerikan. Kematian merenggut mereka saat mereka bahkan saling berciuman. Ada kayu berujung runcing menancap erat pada perut kedua orang itu. Neji tak ditemukan sama sekali, tim SAR masih menyisir gunung Asama untuk mencarinya. Kondisi Kiba dan Shino tak jauh dari kata baik. Mereka berdua ditemukan tergantung harnes tebal di tepian air terjun.

Hinata tak pernah mengira bahwa Itachi mampu melakukan hal sejauh ini. Perempuan itu begitu terpuruk. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak berguna. Apakah selama ini terapi yang dilakukannya gagal? Tangisnya kembali pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, didukung dengan data kesehatan Sasuke, lelaki itu diizinkan keluar. Kasus ini jelas menggemparkan Jepang. Uchiha satu-satunya melakukan pembunuhan dan dibebaskan bersyarat. Kecaman pasti akan segera merebak di kantor pusat Uchiha tidak lama lagi.

Pembebasan bersyarat ini tentu diberikan mengingat kondisi Sasuke yang jauh dari kata normal. Hinata langsung memberikan konfirmasi mengenai kesehatan Sasuke. Hinata adalah teman sekaligus psikiater bagi Sasuke.

Hinata sekali lagi membantunya. Apakah dirinya akan terus menerus bergantung pada wanita itu? Mungkin benar bahwa takdir begitu kejam terhadapnya. Ia tidak boleh memiliki gadis itu tapi hidupnya begitu tergantung pada keberadaan Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang penyelidikan untuk menemui penyelamatnya itu.

Hinata duduk diam. Matanya terlihat bengkak tapi tetap cantik. Hinata menoleh ke arag pintu, menemukan sosok yang ditunggu. Mata lavandulanya bertatap dengan mata raven. Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Kapan ia berhenti bergantung pada wanita ini? Bisakah parasit dalam tubuhnya enyah dan membiarkannya bersama dengan perempuan yang ia cintai?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai!" sapanya ramah. Senyum itu masih tetap sama seperti 20 tahun yang lalu. Senyum yang selalu ada saat aku begitu butuh seseorang untuk buatku tenang. Ia berdiri, jalan ke arahku, kau buka kedua tangannya lalu peluk aku erat. Hanya dengan aromanya Itachi tak akan muncul, dengan hangatnya segala masa laluku hilang. "Semua akan selesai, Sasuke. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi."

"Apa aku masih bisa tahan? Aku benci pria itu," sergahku namun tetap balas pelukan wanita itu.

"Ia hanya coba melindungimu—"

Aku geleng kepala keras. Menolak kehadiran parasit yang selalu saja berkedok ingin menyelamatkanku.

"Aku di sini, Sasuke. Kau bisa percaya padaku," katanya menenangkanku. "Boleh aku ketemu Itachi?"

Aku tatap Hinata penuh kejut. _Apa kau gila?_

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang sedikit, kautahu, aku ingin bilang kalau kau sudah aman."

Saat coba kulihat mata gadis itu untuk menemukan secercah ragu, kudapati tekad bulat di sana. Berat, kuembuskan napas. "Kau boleh bertemu Itachi."

Senyum yang kurindukan kembali mengembang. Ia belai pipiku dengan lembut, memelukku, lalu bawa telingaku mendekat pada bibirnya dan sesaat kudengar ia bisik, "Itachi, Sasuke memberimu izin di ruang utama."

Semua gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gadis bodoh." Suara itu lebih berat, lebih dewasa. "Apa maumu? Lepaskan pelukan dungumu ini." Rengkuhan wanita itu terlepas secara paksa.

"Kau ... Itachi," ucapnya pelan.

"Kaupikir siapa aku? Artis papan atas atau gigolo yang akan memuaskanmu? Jangan jadi dokter idiot!" komentarnya. "Kudengar suamimu tewas dengan cara paling suci."

"Kau yang membunuh Toneri karena kau ingin Sasuke bahagia." Hinata tidak menanggapi omelan Itachi tentang kematian suaminya—atau lebih tepat mantan suaminya; Toneri.

Itachi diam. Ia amati wanita di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Maka dari itu kau coba mengendalikannya," perempuan itu meneruskan.

"Aku tidak mengendalikannya, perempuan brengsek!" bentak Itachi tidak terima. "Nyaris seumur hidupnya aku menghindarkan Sasuke dari bahaya!"

"Dengan kau buat Sasuke makin menderita." Hinata menyambar. "Aku hanya ingin kau bantu aku buat Sasuke bahagia. Sekali saja. Bantu aku, Itachi! Aku mencintainya!"

"Kau buat dia begitu bergantung padamu! Cinta ... persetan! Itu hanya akan bikin dia jadi lemah! Kalau tidak kubunuh Sakura, Shino, Kiba, dan Neji sialan itu, mereka akan bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit jiwa! Aku tak ingin Sasukeku masuk ke sana."

"Kau menghancurkannya. Apa kau tidak rasakan apapun padahal kau selalu bersamanya?" Hinata menatap nanar raga Sasuke yang kini diisi oleh Itachi. Hatinya pedih melihat Sasuke tak pernah berhasil melebur jiwanya dengan sosok dingin dan kasar Itachi.

"Oya? 17 tahun yang lalu aku bunuh ayah brengseknya yang sudah bikin Sasuke tertekan, aku bawa tubuh besar ini kabur, lalu kau nilai aku menghancurkan hidupnya? Kau semakin tolol, Dokter!"

Tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata, dalam riwayatnya bersama pasien, begitu trenyuh mendapati Sasuke, pasien sekaligus cinta kecilnya, seperti ini; rapuh, merana, dan berantakan. Tentu saja, berhadapan dengan pasien yang merupakan orang paling dicintai, tidak semudah bicara dengan pasien berkepribadian ganda lain. Mencintai seorang lelaki dengan 2 pribadi.

"Dan kuingatkan bahwa kau lebih milih nikah dengan Toneri ketimbang dengan Sasuke, _'kan_? Jangan berlagak amnesia!" serang Itachi mutlak.

Mengingat itu, mata gadis itu memejam. Memori setengah tahun silam kembali datang.

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Toneri lebih bisa buatmu bahagia_. _"_

"Apa kautahu kenapa aku menikah dengan orang lain?" Hinata memulai. "Ia hanya ingin melindungiku, ia hanya ingin menjauhkanku darimu. Sasuke tidak mau aku terluka karenamu, Itachi! Kau pisahkan kami! Sasuke takut padamu! Tapi ia lebih takut kehilanganku karena itu ia merelakanku dengan yang lain, orangtuaku memaksaku, orang yang kucintai memaksaku juga. Kaupikir aku baik-baik saja?!" Dokter itupun menangis. Tangisnya menjadi-jadi. "Kau halangi kami," suaranya pelan-pelan mengecil. "Kau tidak melindunginya. Kau menyakitinya."

"Kau wanita jalang!" Itachi meraih kerah baju Hinata yang sudah kusut, bawa tubuh gadis itu dekat pada raga kepunyaan Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyakiti Sasuke!"

"Kumohon bantu aku. Jangan sakiti dia lagi!" rintih Hinata. Sasuke menderita, dan itu adalah kebenaran.

"Tidak! Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, lebih darimu! Kau parasit keparat!" umpat Itachi pelan. Keratannya mengendur saat kata-kata terakhir itu terucap. "Aku tidak menyakitinya ... Aku melindungi Sasuke." Mata Sasuke menjadi tidak fokus; seolah ia akan raib ditelan bumi. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke kembali menempati ruang utama. Begitu sadar bahwa ia tengah memegang kerah Hinata, kontan buat Sasuke melepaskannya cepat.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya terbata. "Hinata, maafkan aku. Maaf ...," lirihnya berkali-kali. "Aku ... secepatnya harus pergi. Kau harus meninggalkanku. Itachi jahat padamu."

"Tidak!" Hinata berkata tegas. "Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu!"

"Tapi Itachi akan membunuhmu nanti! Aku takut itu terjadi padamu, demi Tuhan, Hinata!" Lelaki itu kini menangis. "Aku tidak sanggup jika itu kau. Tidak ... tidak boleh."

Hinata lantas dekap tubuh Sasuke yang mulai bergetar. "Itachi, kaudengar itu? Kau yang brengsek. Kau buat orang yang kausayang jadi seperti ini."

"Jangan panggil dia! Aku tidak mau dia ada di sini," Sasuke semakin mendekap Hinata erat. "Ya Tuhan, aku ingin dia enyah dari diriku," ratapnya nelangsa.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu bersamaku. Kau akan melindungiku dari dia, kan? Kita harus bersama. Buktikan padanya kalau kau bisa melindungi dirimu dan aku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku cinta padamu, Sasuke. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku takut—"

"Jadi kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu! Seumur hidup. Kau yang membuatku masih waras, Hinata." Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Kau bahkan berusaha menyembuhkanku. Kau psikiater yang hebat. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti karena keberadaan Itachi. Tidak, aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Maukah kau janji? Kita sama-sama menyembuhkanmu. Kita sama-sama membantumu ingat setiap momen kita, momen yang Itachi lakukan."

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.

"Sasuke, kumohon. Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dengan menerima Itachi dalam dirimu, pelan-pelan kita akan buatmu selalu jadi Sasuke. Sasuke yang menawan! Jauh lebih menawan ketimbang Itachi!"

Sasuke yang dengar pujian wanitanya itu hanya mampu tersenyum samar.

"Kau semakin memesona jika tak kautahan senyummu itu." Hinata balas Sasuke dengan senyuman lalu sentuh helaian rambut lelaki itu dengan sayang. Tindakan gadis itu buat Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ocehan Hinata.

"Kau paling bisa membuatku gila padamu setengah mati."

"Jadi? Sasuke tampan akan kembali?"

"Bersama Hinata yang menawan, kurasa." Pelan, Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata. "Aku tidak akan lari lagi."

"Kau tidak boleh lari lagi."

 **Selesai.**

Catatan penulis:

Saya tahu cerita ini pasti masih ada _plotholes_. Saya berusaha untuk mendalami karakter mereka. Semoga saja tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Untuk **Andromeda** , terimakasih tantangannya, semoga tidak sangat mengecewakanmu.

Adakah yang tahu bagaimana cara memunculkan garis pemisah dalam cerita ffn? Jika ada, tolong berbagi info, _please_. Terimakasih.


End file.
